User blog:THEJJRAT/TF2nimal research facility rp (screenshots maybe)
Wabajacka : hmmmm ( I'd say about a 9) Wabajacka : hmmm (I can see the outlines of things) TF2 Model Manager version 1.0.4 - By FlaminSarge (based on Damizean's TF2 Equipment Manager) Randy : Mmmph. (How does the facility make you feel?) Wabajacka : hmmmmm (Bored) Randy : Mmmph. (Are you content with the staff?) Wabajacka : hhmmm (Besides the ones I killed, not really) Randy : Mmmph. (Aside from your random acts of murder, do you ever feel violent urges?) Wabajacka : Hmmm (Only when provoken) FN-8327 joined team BLU 0rockstar0 : woops Randy : Mmmph. (Who is your favourite staff member?) (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! Wabajacka : hhhmmm? (Do you count?) SM An admin has given you God Mode! Randy : Mmmph. (Yes.) SM An admin has made you Mortal! (TEAM) Randy : holy jeez its scoot Wabajacka : hmmm (then you) 0rockstar0 : shh 0rockstar0 : cmere FN-8327 : k (TEAM) Randy : Mmmph. (You're my favourite subject.) (TEAM) 0rockstar0 : talk in team chat when being secret FN-8327 : lol mind games (TEAM) 0rockstar0 : im gonna make you invisible (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! (TEAM) 0rockstar0 : we spy on them FN-8327 : k (TEAM) 0rockstar0 : he does something wrong (TEAM) 0rockstar0 : i fire him FN-8327 : I forgot what button team chat is Wabajacka : u Randy : Mmmph. (You're my favourite deputy.) (TEAM) FN-8327 : thank Wabajacka : hmmm (Thank you....) (TEAM) Randy : Hmmmph! (Are we done here?) (TEAM) 0rockstar0 : get to the breaking him out thing Randy : Mmmph. (How does this cell make you feel?) (TEAM) FN-8327 : Which button is that (TEAM) 0rockstar0 : shh Wabajacka : hhhmmmm (In short terms, livid) Wabajacka : (Is that how you spell it?) Randy : Mmmph. (Have you ever wanted to leave?) Randy : (yea) Wabajacka : Hmmmm (83% of the time) Randy : Mmmph. (Would you like to leave right now?) Wabajacka : hmmm (The 17% is when your here, or sandviches) TF2 To change your equipped model, type /equip in chat or equip in console. System Message: The item and matchmaking servers will be unavailable for approximately 30 minutes for maintenance. Randy : Mmmph. (I can get you out. You can be free.) Randy : pyro update confirmed Wabajacka : What happened? Randy : item servers will go down 0rockstar0 : item servers going down Randy : for 30 mins Randy : continue rp FN-8327 : well poop Wabajacka : aw darn it 0rockstar0 : resume Randy : Mmmph. (I can get you out.) Randy : Mmmph. (You can walk free!) Wabajacka : hmmmm (Alright, but first... I need a disquise) Randy : Mmmph. (Use me!) Wabajacka : Hmmmm (gladly, I can copy almost your entire body) (TEAM) FN-8327 : ye 0rockstar0 : WHAT ARE YOU DOING Wabajacka : hmmm (hold up one moment) Randy : Hmm? 0rockstar0 : I heard everything Wabajacka : mmmmm (scanning) 0rockstar0 : Letting him out 0rockstar0 : duplicating Randy : Mmmph! (It's just a trick!) 0rockstar0 : all that Randy : Mmmph (Trust me!) 0rockstar0 : No it's not 0rockstar0 : I never said for you to do that Randy : *winks* (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! Wabajacka : hmmmm (75% done) Randy : Mmmph, (Watch what I do!) FN-8327 : yer busted m8 0rockstar0 : I will disconnect your tank Wabajacka : mmmmm (99% done) Randy : Mmmph! (NO!) Wabajacka : HMMMM (DONE) Randy : MMmmph! (Don't do it, Boss!) Wabajacka : Hmmm (duplicating it now) Randy : Mmmph! (I couldn't help it!) 0rockstar0 : hoovy over there is flickering FN-8327 : We'll do it FN-8327 : woah Wabajacka : hmmmm (almost done...) Randy : Mmmph! (Mr Scoot!) 0rockstar0 : somethings happening to hoovy FN-8327 : What Wabajacka : mmmmm (complete) Randy : Mmmmmmmpppphhh! (I'd expect you to be more understanding!) 0rockstar0 : he vanished FN-8327 : I don't like traitors 0rockstar0 : is that an insult? 0rockstar0 : disconnect his tank FN-8327 : oh shit i think he traveled throughout dimensions Randy : Mmmmph. (Well, abra fuckin' cadabra. Watch this!) 0rockstar0 : shoot the computer on the wall (TEAM) Randy : !noclip randy 0rockstar0 : WHAT 0rockstar0 : HES A TF2NIMAL Wabajacka : Mmmph (Sorry not today) Randy : !noclip randy FN-8327 : oh shit 0rockstar0 : alright 0rockstar0 : who the hell are you (Voice) Randy: MEDIC! Wabajacka : Mmmph (I'ma going to have to ask you to let him out) 0rockstar0 : he's not in there 0rockstar0 : he's behind you 0rockstar0 : to the side* 0rockstar0 : in front* FN-8327 : If he does some freaky shit im gonna arrow em Wabajacka : Mmmph? (And what am I? A nightmare!) 0rockstar0 : HEY 0rockstar0 : RUN (TEAM) Randy : If i'm Randy how are u gonna forgive me) FN-8327 : ow Randy : mmmpphh! (Don't kill mr scoot!) (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! Wabajacka : Mmmph (Alright then ) (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! Randy : Mmmph! (I'm so sorry, Mr Scoot! I can provide medical care!) 0rockstar0 : you heard him (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! FN-8327 : oh Wabajacka : Mmmph (Gladly) (TEAM) Randy : !god FN-8327 SM An admin has given you God Mode! FN-8327 : thanks mate Randy : Mmmph! (Better?) FN-8327 : Feel's like christmas morning Wabajacka : Hmmm (uhhh, little stuck) Randy : Mmmph. (I'm Randy, by the way. Randy the Redneck.) FN-8327 : I'm Scoots, who is currently stick in a sniper's body Randy : Mmph. (Co-founder and lead researcher of TF2nimal Research Facility.) 0rockstar0 : in your cell 0rockstar0 : you were Randy : Mmmph. (I'm.. 0rockstar0 : get in here Randy : Mmmph. (I'M NOT AN EXPERIMENT!) Wabajacka : Mmmph (He can show me around though) 0rockstar0 : it isn't that Randy : Mmmph. (I'M THE LEAD RESEARCHER!)4 0rockstar0 : now in FN-8327 : Get in there b0ss 0rockstar0 : thats not what this is (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! 0rockstar0 : is your tank on? Randy : Mmmph. (Who cares?) 0rockstar0 : jj 0rockstar0 : go heavy Wabajacka : Mmmph ( I DO!) *You will respawn as Heavy 0rockstar0 : dont know what to call you (TEAM) FN-8327 : How do I teleport to the room thing 0rockstar0 : jack? Wabajacka : Mmmph (Remember... Pyro) (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! (TEAM) 0rockstar0 : keep the other pyro out Wabajacka : afk real quick 0rockstar0 : alright (TEAM) FN-8327 : k 0rockstar0 : randy 0rockstar0 : listen up 0rockstar0 : look at me (TEAM) FN-8327 : Do I just guard the door with my sweet slav muscles (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! (TEAM) 0rockstar0 : you know it 0rockstar0 : randy (TEAM) FN-8327 : Do I have permission to shoot Randy : Mmmph? (TEAM) 0rockstar0 : do not shoot (TEAM) FN-8327 : K 0rockstar0 : alright (TEAM) FN-8327 : He'll run away anyway from my sweet vodka filled muscle 0rockstar0 : so you found a cremator? Randy : Mmmph. (A while back.) Randy : Mmmph. (Shot itself.) 0rockstar0 : you never mentioned what happened to it in your test logs 0rockstar0 : oh 0rockstar0 : give me a reason i shouldn't disconnect your tank Randy : Mmmph. (You're nothing like me.) Randy : Mmmph. (I connect with the TF2nimals.) Randy : Mmmph. (I'm the one they trust.) Randy : Mmmph. (I'm not some shirtless, shit eatin' Aussie.) Randy : MMMMMMPH! (Your chest hair looks like my bowel movem-) 0rockstar0 : Goodbye, randy. Randy : AGHH! (TEAM) 0rockstar0 : let yourself die Randy : MMmpphh!! Randy : MMMMMPPPHHH! Randy : (HOOVY!_ Randy : (PYRO!) Randy : (HELP.. Randy : (NO..) FN-8327 : Good riddancde FN-8327 : riddance* 0rockstar0 : wake up (TEAM) Randy : !noclip randy FN-8327 : he said waKE up mang 0rockstar0 : oi FN-8327 : I think his brain has stopped working FN-8327 : no (TEAM) FN-8327 : whoops TF2 To change your equipped model, type /equip in chat or equip in console. Wabajacka : Mmmph? (What did I miss while out of commision?) FN-8327 : me sweet russian muscles 0rockstar0 : your friend 0rockstar0 : randy Wabajacka : Mmmph? (Where's the blue pyro?) 0rockstar0 : inside Wabajacka : Mmmph (Okay then) 0rockstar0 : in (TEAM) Randy : !noclip randy 0rockstar0 : do you see him 0rockstar0 : exactly 0rockstar0 : we took off his air 0rockstar0 : he died shortly after FN-8327 : he ded foo' Wabajacka : Mmmph.... (You are dead) 0rockstar0 : do not FN-8327 : not with my sweet roosian muscles m8 0rockstar0 : DO NOT 0rockstar0 : TO THE BACK WALL 0rockstar0 : we have something for you Wabajacka : Mmmph (hmmmm) 0rockstar0 : hoovy FN-8327 : ye 0rockstar0 : move into the cell 0rockstar0 : keep him in 0rockstar0 : im moving in too (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! FN-8327 : ow 0rockstar0 : now listen Wabajacka : Mmmph (hhhmmm) 0rockstar0 : actually 0rockstar0 : the hoovy has something to tell you FN-8327 : I do? Wabajacka : Mmmph (Oh... what?) 0rockstar0 : alright pyro (TEAM) Randy : !noclip randy 0rockstar0 : listen to me FN-8327 : Uhhh, I have big muscles 0rockstar0 : i have something important to say 0rockstar0 : very important Wabajacka : Mmmph (Yes, your muscles are big too don't worry boss) 0rockstar0 : anyway 0rockstar0 : something very important 0rockstar0 : my nigga you just got pranked Wabajacka : ... FN-8327 : prankd (Voice) Randy: MEDIC! 0rockstar0 : clean his corpse up 0rockstar0 : exit or be terminated *hoovy hauls ass outta that place like a true niBBa* (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! 0rockstar0 : filling cell Randy : Mmmph! (Can I resume my normal job now?) 0rockstar0 : yes 0rockstar0 : patrol will ye Wabajacka : (Having been betrayed, the pyro died in a fit of betrayl) 0rockstar0 : i'll be in my office Randy : Mmmph! (Awesome, and guess what I whipped up, Boss!) Wabajacka : (While another lies alurke Randy : *attaches to my head* (TEAM) FN-8327 : Who do i go Randy : A translator! 0rockstar0 : what'd you whip up 0rockstar0 : nice (TEAM) FN-8327 : where* Randy : I no longer speak in mmph! 0rockstar0 joined team RED 0rockstar0 : *flickering* Wabajacka : (sounds of scratching come) FN-8327 : oh shit Randy : hey, i'm lead rese archer Wabajacka : (another tf2nimal remains) Randy : u fucken nosebone 0rockstar0 : *flicker* Randy : he's already founder of scoot labs Wabajacka : ummmm Wabajacka : mmm FN-8327 : Where the dicks am I (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! Wabajacka : whoopse (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! Randy : whats goin on Randy : i wanna find some animals n shit FN-8327 : Is it pizza night yet (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! Randy : hey Randy : scoot FN-8327 : What Randy : uhh Randy : two tf2nimals escaped 0rockstar0 joined team BLU FN-8327 : Oh dear Randy : wanna search with me? FN-8327 : Ye FN-8327 : Time to reap (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! (Voice) FN-8327: Spy! Randy : help Randy : im lagging Randy left the game (Disconnect by user.) FN-8327 : oh dicks 0rockstar0 : hold on FN-8327 : I'm alone Wabajacka : Am I allowed to kill? 0rockstar0 : i'll get him back on FN-8327 : IM ALL ALONE IN A BIG SPOOKY FACILITY (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! Wabajacka : k fair (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! 0rockstar0 : rp pause until randy gets back? FN-8327 : ow Wabajacka : sure 0rockstar0 : or how about randy is captured by 106 (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! 0rockstar0 : who we happen to have here Wabajacka : cool Wabajacka : medic is the tf2nimal of life Randy has joined the game FN-8327 : So am I canonically dead now (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! 0rockstar0 : nope Wabajacka : It can blind people with it's life FN-8327 : o 0rockstar0 : all researchers have life support systems set up inside them 0rockstar0 : enabling them to respawn Wabajacka : It sees peace in all other things, except researchers who experiment on them FN-8327 : I think this soda machine is an anomaly 0rockstar0 : you know of the rumors of us having foundation technology? 0rockstar0 : its semi-true FN-8327 : Oh yeah, since theres a big ass foundation logo right here Randy joined team BLU 0rockstar0 : we just reopened Randy : im back FN-8327 : And there's SCP propaganda everywhere FN-8327 : Can I get another researcher down here? I think I found an anomaly Randy : !fp (TEAM) Randy : !telport fn (Voice) FN-8327: MEDIC! FN-8327 : Oh hi Wabajacka : Okay where is everyone? FN-8327 : Okay I think this soda machine is possessed by demons 0rockstar0 : what'd you find son Randy : Lemme poke it. 0rockstar0 : what FN-8327 : I ran into it and it sucked me in while singing strange chants about Cthulu 0rockstar0 : have you taken shrooms lately? 0rockstar0 : i told you to get off of that shit FN-8327 : IVE BEEN CLEAN FOR THREE WEEKS MAN 0rockstar0 : alright FN-8327 : I KNOW WHAT I SA W Wabajacka : ... 0rockstar0 : drink some water in the back 0rockstar0 : THERE IT IS Wabajacka : Ummm should I just go? (Voice) Randy: Yes Wabajacka : or.... (Voice) Randy: Go! Go! Go! (Voice) FN-8327: Spy! (Voice) FN-8327: Spy! (Voice) Randy: Go! Go! Go! (Voice) FN-8327: Spy! FN-8327 : I'm starting an investigation on the soda machine TF2 To change your equipped model, type /equip in chat or equip in console. (Voice) FN-8327: Spy! (TEAM) Randy : im gonnna go make sfm posters of the tf2nimal team FN-8327 : k FN-8327 : Dont touch that soda machine Wabajacka : oh then FN-8327 : Its under investigation yo Wabajacka : And I'm a investigator you buffoon! FN-8327 : Then investigate it Wabajacka : youth these days Wabajacka : hmmm FN-8327 : It licked me in the weird places and chanted stuff about Cthulu and Yog-Sothoth Wabajacka : Tell me, what did you see? Wabajacka : oh Wabajacka : ummmm Wabajacka : That's great? 0rockstar0 : still ranting about the soda macihne 0rockstar0 : machine* Wabajacka : hmmmm Wabajacka : Well in my 800 years of life FN-8327 : My parents were from Arkham, I know about Cthulu now 0rockstar0 : watch 0rockstar0 : scout 0rockstar0 : scoot* 0rockstar0 : hand me a dollar FN-8327 : *hands you a bar of australium* 0rockstar0 : alright Wabajacka : I'd say, It's a device/object thats come to you, to tell you something important Wabajacka : and afk mode again 0rockstar0 : its jammed Wabajacka : Do not disturb 0rockstar0 : OH GOD 0rockstar0 : IT GRABBED ME FN-8327 : I TOLD YOU FN-8327 : ITS A DEMON 0rockstar0 : new tf2 update 0rockstar0 : you guys might wanna restart tf2 0rockstar0 : im gonna update the server 0rockstar0 : it'll be back very quickl bonus: yes 0rockstar0: ooh man big story about that 0rockstar0: The boss you saw 0rockstar0: which in canon is me 0rockstar0: lead researcher, founder 0rockstar0: with the saxton hale model 0rockstar0: when into tf2-27015 0rockstar0: then tf2-27015 gets stolen 0rockstar0: randy searches for it 0rockstar0: ends up in 2fort which is full of aliens(invasion) 0rockstar0: the alien sends shit at him to stop him from getting tf2-27015 w hich is the blu intel 0rockstar0: sends hounds(alien heavies) 0rockstar0: they fail 0rockstar0: so he sends a full-crit, godmode pyro 0rockstar0: that sweeps areas 0rockstar0: aka the cremator 0rockstar0: servers back 0rockstar0: you there? FN-8327: Oh shit i wasnt paying attention to chat sorry lmao Category:Blog posts